ЧаВо
Основы ;Я продолжаю "исчезать" и телепортироваться в другие места! Помогите! :Такое может происходить по нескольким причинам. Прежде всего, индентифицируйте всю вашу нынешнюю экипировку и убедитесь, что на вас не надеты проклятые вещи. Во-вторых, нажмите + и убедитесь, что у вас нет негативного эффекта, который описывается "Пространство вокруг вас нестабильно". В-третьих, проверьте свой лог и убедитесь, что вы не наступили на телепортирующую ловушку. ;Идентификация стоит слишком дорого! Как я смогу идентифицировать что-нибудь, если у меня мало денег? :На самом деле идентификация очень дешёвая, если знать некоторые вещи: :#На самом деле мало причин, по которым вам стоит идентифицировать большинство одеваемых вещей. Большинство из них просто хлам, и каждая часть вернет вам 300 золотых ("это вряд ли, хотя может быть я перевел неверно" - прим. переводчика). Вместо этого, оставьте вещи у себя в инвентаре ненадолго. Время от времени, вы можете получить сообщение, в котором говорится что качество вещи - "хорошое" или "отличное" (Чувство Качества поможет очень сильно ускорить этот процесс). Старайтесь идентифицировать именно такие вещи (Чудесную и Божественную экипировку обязательно идентифицируйте). Если вы считаете, что уже и так носите слишком много хлама, подбирайте вещи только из таких мест, которые вам кажутся особенными, такие как вещи упавшие с босса, из сундуков, и из шаров с сокровищем. :#Чувство Качества будет постепенно идентифицировать всю надеваемую экипировку, хоть это и может занять некоторое время. :#Ищите Жезлы индентификации в магазинах - они в среднем стоят 100 золотых за заряд, в зависимости от количества зарядов. :#Еду необязательно идентифицировать - до тех пор пока у вас есть пэты которые не ели некоторое время, так что вы можете бросить еду на землю и дать им наступить на клетку с едой. Если они не стали ее есть - значит она проклята. И помните, что еда стакуется с едой такого же типа, даже не идентифицированной. Если у вас есть стак из 15 целебных листьев другой стак с 3 целебными листьями и третий стак с 2 целебными листьями, значит те что 15 в стаке - нормальные, а стаки по 3 или 2 - могут быть проклятыми. :#Любая неэкипируемая вещь, которая идентифицируется раз и навсегда, дает вам возможность автоматически сразу идентифицировать такую же вещь без самой идентификации, за исключением зарядов вещи или её проклятого/благословленного статуса. Книги, свитки, жезлы, и зелья могут быть проданы за хорошую цену после идентификации. Сначала, цена продажи может не покрывать стоимость идентификации в 300 золотых, но за то вы сможете в дальнейшем продавать вещи такого же типа за хорошую цену без их повторной идентификации. (Хотя не всегда; Иногда вы можете найти вещи такого же типа, которые по той или иной причине все же придется идентифицировать, например тома, требующие расшифровки.) :#Выполните первую часть основного квеста (добраться до 3 уровня Лесимаса и доставить сообщение королю) и вам дадут в награду 2500 золотых, а также зелье снятия порчи. Не продавайте эти зелья снятия порчи! Они стоят около 100k в магазинах и можно обменять такие зелья на высокоуровневую экипировку у приключенцев в самом начале игры. :#Гриндите в легких данжах (такие как Щенячья Пещера) или выполняйте простые квесты - и вы в итоге получите товары на продажу, или получите хорошую плату за квесты. ;Разбойники постоянно на меня нападают и крадут весь мой груз и деньги! Что мне делать? :Всегда носите с собой жезл телепортации или несколько свитков телепортации. Выбирайте пункт "сражаться" с ними, и телепортируйтесь, пока не достигнете края карты (обычно одного-двух свитков должно хватить). Это поможет вам сбежать от грабителей, если вы их встретите. Также убедитесь, что вы путешествуете не перегруженным или везете с собой столько груза (включая грузы с едой) сколько позволяет ваш предел груза, иначе это снизит вашу скорость путешествий, и как следствие - больше таких случайных встреч. ;Как мне доставить труп к алтарю, до того как он испортится или всегда нужно охотиться около Тихой Земли? :Так как испорченные трупы считаются менее ценными для Богов, то лучшее решение в этой ситуации будет держать трупы в Холодильном ящике (смотрите Квест Щенячьей Пещеры). Либо, помните, что в некоторых городах и случайно генерируемых данжах тоже могут быть алтари. :В конечном итоге, с высоким навыком Тяжелая Атлетика, несколькими благословленными свитками полёта, и с помощью некоторых предметов экипировки (например Кольцо Стального Дракона), вы сможете перетащить себе алтарь в дом из Древнего Замка или Гробницы Проклятых. ;Мои петы постоянно беременеем, снова и снова! :Выпейте зелье яда или краски. Это убьёт чужого. Что сделать это с вашими петами или другим НИПом в городе (такими как стражники, и т.д.), просто дайте им такое зелье с помощью клавиши . НИПы, которым это нужно, возьмут его, а те кому оно не нужно - откажутся брать (вы также можете использовать клавишу , чтобы взаимодействовать со своим петом, а затем выбрать опцию 'Дать' - или 'Инвентарь'). Если у вас под рукой нет зелий яда или краски, вы можете также выпить бутылку серной кислоты - но не забудьте сначала снять всю экипировку, чтобы кислота не повредила некислото-устойчивые предметы. :Если эта проблема случается с вами довольно часто, носите экипировку, которая предотвращает попадание чужих в тело носителя, и дайте такую же вашим петам. :Также, носите с собой несколько пустых бутылок используйте их кнопкой на колодцах вместо того, чтобы пить из них (или не дать вашим петам это сделать), напрямую. Это более безопасно, ведь таким образом можно получить зелье, которое можно идентифицировать и обезопасить себя и своих петов от случайных эффектов от питья из колодца (правда, таким способом вы не сможете получить желания из колодцев). Если у вас нет лишних пустых бутылок, бросьте какой-нибудь хлам на клетку с колодцем - так как НИПы не могут использовать что-либо, подобрать что-либо, или съесть что-либо с клетки, если на этой клетке лежит больше одного предмета (да, колодец тоже считается предметом, лежащим на клетке - прим. переводчика). ;Если ли способы качать навык Садоводство быстрее? :Единственные известные способы прокачки: Купите ферму, фармите случайно появляющиеся скопления материалов, а также выполняйте квесты Сбор Урожая. ;Some town NPCs aren't where they're supposed to be and/or are disappearing. :The NPC is wearing cursed or doomed equipment. If you care enough to fix it, interact with the NPC and give him/her a blessed scroll of uncurse. ;There's a monster in one of the towns! :This has one of two causes: :# An NPC drank from a well, causing the "Something comes out from the well!" event. You can avoid this by emptying out wells in towns, either by drinking out of the well or filling up empty bottles from the well. :# An NPC is wearing an item with the "It attracts monsters" equipment attribute. Pets ;My pet died. Is he gone for good? :In each town there is a pub (except for Yowyn), and in each pub there is a bartender. If you talk to the bartender, you can ask him to revive your pets. ;My pets keep picking up gold. How do I get it back? :Pets will often pick up gold that lies at their feet. Currently, the only way to get it from your pet is by performing near them. This gold is not wasted, however, as pets can spend it to train their potential. Pets will not pick up gold dropped inside Your Home, presumably so they don't accidentally steal your life savings from your kitty banks. :In Elona+, you can use a taming whip on a pet to prevent it from picking up gold. This will also prevent it from picking up ores, eating food from the ground, and drinking from wells. ;How can I give my pet gold so he can train? :While there are no direct ways of dropping gold, the simplest solution is to put the desired sum of money to be given into a Kitty Bank, breaking it, and leading the pet to the square where the gold is. When you complete a job, pick up everything on the square except the gold, then displace your pet onto the square to get them to pick it up (pets will not take/eat items that are stacked). Your pet will also pick up and/or sell ores and crystals. : :In Elona+, you can go to the Doujou and pay gold directly to the doujou master to train your pets, bypassing the need to give the gold to your pets. How do I see what my pets have trained? Is this what the informer does? If so, is the 10k a one-time-only fee, or will I have to pay it every time I want to see my pet's stats? :This is correct and you have to pay 10k every time. However, Gene Engineering also displays a pet's information when completed; buying a cheap pet and merging it with yours is a much cheaper way to view its statistics, although it requires the gene machine and the appropriate skill. :In Elona+, the investigation cost is lowered to 1K. ;I tried to take back the engagement ring/amulet from my pet and s/he swallowed it! :Make sure you want them to keep the ring/amulet before you give it to them - if you try to take it back they will always swallow it angrily (destroying it) - You will also suffer a hit to relationship levels with the pet. See Engagement Jewelry for more details. ;My pet casts bolt/ball spells, and they're killing me - literally! :Unfortunately, there is no way to command your pet to stop using spells, or tell them to act in any specific way for that matter without spending AP or a pet AI mod. - pick your pets wisely. Some pets come with the Control Magic skill, and others can be given that skill and train it up... but there will always be "accidents". If you can gain massive elemental resistances, that will help, but they may still fry an NPC and get guards on you. Quests ;The guy I need to deliver something to died! What do I do now? :Unfortunately, short of a Book of Resurrection, there is nothing for you to do except wait for the NPC to respawn. You will still receive the full penalty for failing the mission if you run out of time. ;There's this guy in Derphy I need to find, where do I ask for directions? :There are no guards in Derphy to direct you to the person - better start searching. One thing that may help (and it works in every town) is to look in the jobs board - if you're not searching in order to get a reward from a job you did for them, chances are that they do have a job and you can teleport to them directly. ;I can't take this escort quest because my party is full! :The NPCs you are escorting will count as pets for the duration of the quest. The number of pets you can have is limited by your Charisma (see article for more detail) - be careful not to fill up your party if you want to take escort missions. ;Why am I being stoned to death in Party Time! quests? It's marked as green! :Performance is a tricky business - as a rule of thumb you would want to perform in crowds of NPCs that are of a lower level than level of your Performer skill. However, even the simpler Party Time quests tend to have strong NPCs in them, not to mention the tendency for Loyter to appear. Try to find the one or two cluster of low level NPCs in the room (old people and beggars are often present in the easier Party Time quests) and perform there. Just be careful of high-level NPCs wandering into earshot while you're in the middle of tooting your own horn. Technical ;It seems like a key on my keyboard is stuck when I play Elona! I'm sure it isn't my keyboard. How do I fix this? :Sometimes, Elona has trouble recognizing keyboard events. This is a known issue, and currently there are no sure-fire workarounds, short of rebooting. In the game, it appears as if a key has been held down; this can manifest itself as: :* the player character speeding through time (as if the were held) :* the player character picking up every item on the ground (as if , , or were being held down) :* the player character running in a certain direction when no action is specified :This anomaly occurs most often on laptops. :Workarounds include the following: :* rebooting the computer :* restarting the game :* turning automatic NumLock toggle off in the Options panel :* pressing the key which appears to be held down :* plugging in a standard, full-sized keyboard Elona ;What is Elona? :Elona is a Japanese roguelike game created by Noa (known on the wiki as "Rfish"). With the help of some volunteers, Noa is working on translating the game into English and bringing it to a larger audience. ;Elona reminds me of... :Ancient Domains of Mystery: ADOM is explicitly credited as an inspiration for Elona; so, yes, many elements of Elona are copied from ADOM. There isn't a definitive list, but the similarities are quite obvious to anybody who has played both. :Dungeon Crawl Stone Soup: The graphics for the weapons and armor in Elona are taken from the public domain RLTiles, which was designed for use in Dungeon Crawl (as well as Nethack). :RPG Maker: The rest of the graphics are from various RPG Maker communities; you can find a list in readme_JP.txt in your Elona directory.